


Sacred Vows

by stumblingup



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblingup/pseuds/stumblingup
Summary: What might have happened if Scully didn’t leave at the end of The Sixth Extinction: Amor Fati.Oh what might have been...





	Sacred Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bob79519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob79519/gifts).

> Subbed in for the #XFEpisode2019, so my apologies for it being late! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to my awesome beta, Alyse aka @rosethornhill. Her assistance helped me greatly. I am still such a novice at this!

"You are my constant, my touchstone."

"... and you are mine."

Scully cradled Mulder’s warm cheeks in her hands. He looked at her with the weight of every mile they have traveled together, stacked one by one on top of each other. A heaviness that threatens to steal your breath away and shatter your soul.

She wanted to kiss him, eager to press her pulsating lips to his but the bandage wrapped about his head was a painful reminder that the timing was imperfect, per usual for the two of them. Mulder was still healing from the aftermath of traumatic brain surgery that threatened to take him away from her forever. Therefore, in lieu of a first kiss, Scully softly brushed her thumbs across his lips as a non-verbal clue for that which she desperately longed for. In return, his eyes rose to meet hers and dove directly into the deep pool of emotion reflected back at him. While wading there for what felt like an eternity, yet also a millisecond, she turned and was off, heels clicking towards the elevator and the future now so delicately laid out before them. He closed his eyes to hold onto her gentle touch in his mind, but the vision of the boy on the beach came flooding back like a rising tide. Is this his fate, his destiny, their life? As he watched the two interact, building what appeared to be a large craft, he could feel a rush of warm air sweep in and now a warm presence before him again.

Scully pulled him from his vision with a soft caress. His eyes shot open and there she was standing before him. Mulder’s past, present, and future settled there in front of him and in that exact moment he knew why Scully had returned to him. With her right hand on his cheek and her left placed gently on his chest, she rose up on her toes, to replace her nimble thumb caress from earlier with the plump sweetness of her pink color-tinged lips. It was sweet and simple at first, much like their declaration of devotion to each other. With each passing second, the intensity grew more and more impassioned, like a double set of waves crashing into the shore. Mulder wrapped her in his arms and lifted her ever so gently to pull her inside his apartment and deeper into his pounding heart.

After a swift kick to shut the door, they were inside and languidly making their way to the couch with their never-ending kiss. As they sat side by side, the kiss now broken, Scully discarded her blazer and took Mulder’s face in her hands. Both were breathing hard, succumbing to the passion stealing the oxygen from their lungs. To get a better view of his bandage, she removed the Yankees victory cap and tossed it aside on the coffee table. She needed to be sure he was ok, always proceeding with care but also eager to give in to the burning desire growing inside her.

Scully was gentle as ever, not wanting to cause him any further pain. With a brief touch of his hand to her cheek and a nod from Mulder, she knew he would be fine and was ready to crawl back in to his waiting embrace. She pushed lightly on his chest and he fell back into the cushions with a comfortable ease. With one quick maneuver, he grabbed Scully by the waist and pulled her on to his lap. She was completely straddling his waist and her arms snaked around his neck so Mulder's lips could graze hers. At that sensation, she immediately began the evenly measured rotation of her hips as she ground into his firm arousal. Once she felt the heat at her center, she leaned her head forward to find his lips with hers. She crashed into him with such force, that it felt as if they might completely consume each other. The want and need to seal their fate, driving them, spurring them on.

Scully pinned him to the back of the couch with forceful hands on his shoulders and rode him as they both started to tumble over the edge. As he bucked at the contact, he pushed her skirt up past her thighs and flung her bra across the room. Her breath caught, when Mulder began pulling her panties down over her perfect ass and muscular thighs. At the realization that this was actually happening, she kicked the damp undergarment to the floor and he placed his hands on her cheeks so their eyes would meet and confirm the reality presented to them. Seas of ocean blue reflected back to the other and in that moment, both knew the bottomless depth of their love would exist until they expelled their final breaths. As Mulder began to knead her breasts, Scully unbuttoned and helped Mulder push down his pants, on the hunt for what she knew would be his beautifully enlarged cock. Once there, her breathing intensified as she reached down to coat him with the physical result of her desire and then slowly slid down the entire length of him. He filled her completely, a tightness that was the most pleasurable pain she had ever felt.

Finally, Scully was fully consumed by her constant, her touchstone, her everything. She had totally surrendered to him. As she lingered in the sensation of their coupling, he began to trail his lips down her neck and a slight rocking motion slowly commenced. Mulder’s thrusts began to pick up the pace as she dug her heels into the back of his calves. She rode him with such ease and a sweet soft rhythm, as he suckled her breasts and panted her name. As their climax grew, Scully arched her back and her inner walls clenched and pull him deeper and deeper, spurring him to release just as she gave into the blinding orgasm he generated within her. As her spasms drained him, he pulled her tightly to his chest and she buried her face in the nape of his neck as she screamed his name and then whispered her love for him.

Still joined, they remained there enveloped in the rush and comfort they had finally found together. Partners in everything. Mulder raised a hand to his forehead, and Scully realized he might be starting to feel some pain. She slowly raised up and started to move, but Mulder wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and held her to him for a few moments longer, not wanting the feeling of this first time to end. He whispered her name, and she pulled her head up to look into his eyes. He gave her a crooked smile and she could see the twinkle in his eyes as the flush in his cheeks began to disappear.

Scully broke the silence first. “I wanted to kiss you right there in the hallway Mulder, hell, obviously I wanted so much more. You presented our love so delicately. The short order of words and my response, so slight yet so complete. Conveying the truth of exactly what we mean to each other. Perfectly summed up into two sentences that would forever change our lives. The sight of you with that bandage around your head served as a reminder of the ordeal you so bravely crawled out of and into my relieved arms.”

Mulder nodded, then spoke softly. “Another tragedy averted, it seems, as I healed and your tears dried.”

With a look of reverie, Scully started again. “Mulder, the words that fell from your lips were so beautiful that I had to make contact. When I started to retreat down the hall, my heart sank with every click of my heels. I just had to turn back, I had to show you our words, feel our words. Your heart pulling me back like a tether.”

After she spoke, Mulder bat his hazel eyes at her once and then rose up from the couch, taking Scully along for the ride. He carried her wrapped around him, towards the bedroom as one of Scully’s heels dropped to the floor with a thud. As she kicked off the other heel, Mulder pulled the covers aside and gently laid her on the bed. No returning to the office today, she thought briefly as he cautiously climbed in alongside her and into her waiting arms. With his head on her shoulder and a leg spread across her, Scully began drawing lazy circles down his back with her right hand while her left hand stroked his hairline and cheek, just below the bandage. Mulder was fighting to keep his eyes open, and Scully was happy to be in his arms. As he succumbed to the afternoon nap, Scully played through all of the times that they were so close to this consummation of their feelings. The near kiss in his hallway before Antarctica. When they went undercover to play a married couple. So many opportunities not seized upon. Their greatest X-File to date.

As these memories rushed through her mind, she began to feel the damp effect the thoughts were having on her. She reached under the covers to drag her fingers down her belly and sank her middle finger between her folds. The friction on her highly stimulated clit caused her to moan Mulder’s name, and crave more. As she slickened two fingers and began to rub faster, the love of her life shifted slightly in his slumber. His leg wrapped around Scully’s and it opened her even wider. As she stroked herself, Mulder gyrated his hips as well, and she felt him harden as he ground into her hipbone. He finally woke when she began to scream out his name.

Once he realized what was happening around him, he reached over to pull her into him, but made contact with her hand that was pumping in and out of her. He wanted to join her, so he ran his fingers down her arm and held his hand on top of hers. The long strokes now as one both in rhythm and motion. He felt her clit harden and the orgasm ripping through her as she removed her hand and let him finish his ministrations to climax.

Now in recovery mode, Scully’s body relaxed by releasing mini convulsions that sent shivers down her spine. On her back, pert nipples hardened by the cool air hitting her sweat-glistened body, he pulled her into him and drew the covers up to create a cocoon of warmth around them. As the shivers subsided, he lifted his head to look into her eyes and wipe a damp piece of hair away from her face. She narrowed her gaze at him and simply says, “Devour me.”

“Forever,” he replied. With the last syllable still hanging in the air, Mulder slid into the cradle of Scully’s hips, found her entrance, and slowly dove into her. There was nothing rushed this time, just pure emotion, care and love. She hooked her legs around his waist and savored riding the waves he created, as they inched their way toward another climax. Scully came hard and squeezed her knees into Mulder’s sides, urging him to release. With one more long stroke, Mulder called out her name and spilled into her. The passion of it all, so overwhelming that a single tear escaped her ocean blue eyes as Mulder’s body relaxed around her.

As they lay there, trying to recover, it was Mulder’s turn to draw circles on Scully’s belly. The light touch of his index finger caused goosebumps to rise up on her skin. He loves that he is the cause of such a delight. It took seven years to get to this point. He smiled, thinking that he could wait right here for seven more, just holding her and watching her sleep. For now, they are protected from the past and the demons that so ruthlessly try to separate them.


End file.
